fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Matsumori Kana
}}is a main character of the anime series Rosebud Utahime. Kana is a loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshikoA Yamato nadeshiko is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty"., and enjoys any tea ceremony. Kana's chubby form is , the red Utahime. General Information Appearance Kana has the average height for a girl of her age. She has narrow eyes which are red colored. Hair hair is orange colored and straight. She wears a yellow flower in her hair and wears her hair in a princess cut. In winter, she usually wears sailor lolita dress. The main colors of the dress are demin and white as well as black. The dress has a white sailor collar with one black stripe and a white ribbon tied around her neck. The dress is short-sleeved, so she wears a black blazer over the dress. Her dress looks like a modern school uniform.https://de.pinterest.com/pin/AcoyOAV-IWpITGzwfjiW5VffJ-06S_D2kNwmKjI-aQMD8B_kgJd0AoU/ She wears light blue. penny loafers with white stockings. In summer, she usually wears a classic sailor-like dress. The dress is mostly dark blue colored. The dress has a white collar with dark blue linings and underneath the dress, she wears a white blouse. The trims of the dress are white and she has a white and blue striped ribbon tied around her hips. The skirt of her dress has also white trims.https://de.pinterest.com/pin/470907704773024807/ She wears dark blue penny loafers with white socks that have dark blue trims. Personality Kana is a loyal and calm young girl, who likes to wear traditional clothes. Kana is a nice girl, who was home-schooled ever since she was little. Besides being a smart girl, Kana loves flowers. Kana is a real yamato nadeshiko, and enjoys any tea ceremony. Even though being calm and collected, Kana also has a short temper and when she sees something cute, she loses her graceful aura. Relationships Family *'Matsumori Nana:' Nana is Kana's mother, who has taught Kana everything she knows. *'Knoppers:' Knoppers is Kana's cat. Friends *'Liliry:' A creature from the Rose Kingdom, who currently lives at Kana's house. Liliry holds the Aroma Jardin, which summons the power of the Dreamy Seeds. *'Shiratani Ran' - Ran is Kana's childhood friend, who knows exactly what Kana usually thinks. Etymology - Matsumori comes from meaning "pine" or "pine tree", combined with meaning "forest" or "woods". So Matsumori means "pine tree forest". - Kana comes from meaning "scent" or "aroma", combined with meaning "name". So Kana probably means "name of aroma". Magical Chubby Warrior Chubby Apple Kana's chubby form is known as the legendary , the red utahime. Apple has the power of the courageous syrup, represented by the red fruit. The transformation item she uses is known as Honey Seed. Compared to Kana, Chubby Apple has longer hair, which is styled into a bun at the back of her head. The remaining hair hangs down to her hips. She wears three green leaves in her hair, holding the bun. The outfit is mostly red and shows some green linings, trims and accessories. The top has a lime green apple-shaped symbol attached to the green trims. The skirt of the dress has an over skirt, which is yellow colored and has green trims. The skirt underneath has the same color as the dress. She wears dark red boots with green ribbons tied to the trims of the boots. She wears a white arm protector with a red ribbon around the wrist. At her belt, her Dreamy Seed can be found. Weapons Attacks - Chubby Apple's first attack that she can use only with her Honey Seed. To use the attack, Apple inserts the Honey Seed in her bracelet and shouts: "Show your power, Honey Seed!". Her wrist starts shining and she rises it to the sky, drawing a magical line. Then, she shouts: "Red Flower! Apple Rose!" and sends an powerful ray towards the enemy to defeat it. - Chubby Apple's second attack. She can use the attack once the Apple Charm fuses with the Tulip Seed. To activate the attack, Chubby Apple grabs the Honey Seed and presses it against a big, red heart, and shouts, "Gather, power of sweets!". While inside the heart, the Honey Seed gets fused with the Apple Charm. Then, she grabs the red gem and shouts, "Combined with the courageous syrup!". Then, she holds her right hand out and big, scarlet colored heart, with a flower in the center appears in it. She then pushes both of her hands and the red gem against the heart and shouts "Tulip Spirit Dash!". The attack then heads towards the enemy to attack it. Transformation Sequences 'Miracle Blossom, Flower Style Up!' Miracle Blossom, Flower Style Up! is the official transformation phrase that Matsumori Kana uses in order to transform into Chubby Apple in the anime series. To activate it, she needs her Honey Seed. First, Kana takes the Honey Seed out of her necklace and holds it towards the moon. Then, she shouts: "Miracle Blossom, Flower Style Up!" and it starts glowing in a red light. Then, red blossoms spread from the Seed and surround Kana. Kana puts her hands down and the blossoms cover parts of Kana's body. The blossoms turn into light and reveal her arm warmers, then her boots and finally her dress. After that, her hair starts glowing and grow longer, change color and get styled. Then, her eye color changes and the Honey Seed adds itself to her belt. Finally, she ends her transformation with a cute pose. Music Kana's seiyu, Kugimiya Rie, as performed a song for the character she voices. In the following anime series, she has performed other songs, that are even duets and group songs with Takahashi Rie who voices Inaka Mayu, Kubo Yurika who voices Chiyabata Chika, Tōyama Nao who voices Nakajima Saya, Koshimizu Ami who voiced Yakata Kotori, Taketatsu Ayana who voiced Nari Seong and Kayano Ai who voiced Yumehara Chihoshi. Solo *Beyond The Moonlight *One Single Flower Duets Group Trivia *Her birthday falls on June 21st, which makes her zodiac to be Gemini (♊). *Kana is the first yamato nadeshiko appearing in the anime. *Kana's planned name was "Kanon" but was changed to "Kana" for unknown reasons. *Kana loves traditional Japanese food. *Kana likes to drink tea, and prefers green tea. *All members of Kana's family have their names ending with -na. *Kana shows some similarities with Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: **Both girls join the team later in the series. **Both girls are flower powered. **Both girls transform with a gem like item (Linkle Stone for Kotoha; Honey Seed for Kana). **Both of their names start with "K" and end with "A" (K'otoh'a and K'an'a). **Both of the magical alter egos are different from her partners'. **The transformation of both girls happen inside a flower. **They both are in a group with a girl who is voiced by Takahashi Rie (Asahina Mirai and Inaka Mayu). *Kana is vegetarian. *Kana and Mayu's seiyuus share their given name (Rie). **In addition, both girls are voiced by a seiyuu who also had a main role in the Pretty Cure Franchise. *Unlike the first Utahimes, Chubby Apple wields the power of flowers, rather than the power of sweets. *Chubby Apple's outfit is loosely based on a red apple. Gallery Referneces Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Rosebud Utahime Characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Category:Red Magical Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:FairySina Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Characters Category:Magical Warrior: Melodic Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Suite Utahime Characters